iGo Looking While Lost
by icarlyfreak
Summary: Sam and Freddie go in a haunted house looking for Carly who hasn't come out yet. Strange things happen while they're trapped in there. Seddie.
1. Intresting

**Hey everyone, icarlyfreak here. **

**This is a Seddie story. If you don't catch on fast, that means that this story contains Seddie. **

**I'm in the mood for Halloween! BOO!**

**Enjoy. :) Please. Review.**

**Disclaimer: Me? The owner of iCarly? Pfft. Don't be stupid.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm too afraid." Carly said cowering in fear.

Sam, Freddie, and Carly were standing in line for a haunted house at Canobie Lake Park for Screamfest.

Sam snorted. "So? We paid money. We're going in."

"No. You guys go in and when you get out tell me how scary it is."

"I'm sure it's lame."

"Sam, please." Carly begged.

"No, you can just go in with us."

"You and Freddie go and if it's not too scary, I'll go with you guys, alright?"

"Fine." Freddie shrugged.

"I'm not going in there with **just **Freddie!" Sam shouted.

"You have too." Carly put her hand on her hips.

"Well, too bad."

"Sam," Freddie placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's only like four minutes. What's the problem?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Forget it."

The moved further in line and the doorman guy started explaining to them what the rules were. "Don't touch the actors and they wont touch you." He glanced back in the entrance. "The haunted house lasts about four minutes. And... you can go in now." He gestured for them to enter.

Sam walked in with Freddie not far behind. "It's so dark in here." Sam slowed down as she rounded a corner.

Freddie caught up with her. "I can't see anything."

"No chiz. Hence: the darkness."

They walked a little further, Sam complaining about the things hanging from the ceiling. The turned another corner and a scream came from their left.

Neither expected this and they screamed, pulling each other closer. They continued walking, Freddie in front since he was a _man._

After a turning another corner there was a scary looking guy with blood all over him. "Ahh!" The actor screamed, scaring Sam and Freddie.

Freddie held Sam's hand as they decended further into the haunted house. "Is is almost over?" Sam asked.

"I hope." Freddie answered. He held Sam's hand and led the way. Neither really cared that they were holding hands. No one else could see them.

They were scared many, many times before they finally arrived in the last section. It was dark, but the props were visible. Fake bodies hanging from the ceiling. Ropes were wrapped around their necks. Walking through, you couldn't help but accidentally bump one, sending it swingly lightly. A man jumped out of nowhere. "You'll be next!" He got real close to Sam and she screamed. He followed her until they were closer to the exit. That's when the actor went back to his spot.

They finally spotted the light from outside and walked towards it, letting go of each other's hands.

Carly noticed them and ran up to her friends. "Was it scary?"

"No." Sam shook her head, lying.

"It was... fun." Freddie said.

"Oh, well, should we all get in line then?"

"... Sure." He nodded.

"Actually, I kinda want to go in alone."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"'Cause when I come out, I'll feel good, knowing I over came one of my fears."

"Well, then go get in line." Sam pushed Carly to the end of the line. "We'll be right out here, waiting." Sam and Freddie stood in the spot where Carly was waiting for them to come out.

Freddie sat on the long fence thing. Sam towered over him. "Listen to me, Fredward. You do **not **tell anyone what happened in there. I **wasn't **scared and we **weren't **holding hands! Got it?" She shook her finger at him.

He shrugged. "Okay... Why is that such a big deal?"

"We hate each other! People can't know we were all over each other in there, alright?"

"Alright, but we don't really hate each other and we weren't all over each other... that much."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just forget about it. It never happened."

"Sam, it's not that big of a deal. So what? We were holding hands. Who cares? We were scared."

"I wasn't scared."

"Oh, please. You screamed and you kept holding me closer to you every minute. You can only get so close in four minutes and we were close. My butt was against your lap." He said.

Sam gasped and slapped him in the face.

"I deserved that." He said, rubbing his cheek.

She grabbed his collar, making him stand up. They were face to face. "Forget about it." She tightened her grip. "Got it?"

"I... I got it." He squeaked.

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam turned around and saw Carly screaming her name from her spot in line.

"Leave Freddie alone!" She shouted.

"We'll see!" Sam responded.

Freddie continued rubbing his face. "Ow, that really hurt."

"Oh, you want me to make it hurt less?"

"You can?"

"Of course." She smiled. She slapped his other cheek. They both sat on the little fence. "Hey, Carly's going in." Sam nudged Freddie's side.

"Cool." He said, monotone.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked, a tad annoyed.

"Nothing."

She glared at him.

He caved. "Alright... I just don't see what you're so ashamed of."

She stared at him in disbelief. "I told you to forget about that."

"I know, but... it kind of hurts that you can't even let people know you hang out with me besides for iCarly."

"How does it hurt you? People see us hang out all the time."

"Yeah, with Carly. We did one thing together and people can never know because you're all cool and I'm a teck geek."

"Yeah, but you're my tech geek. And-and Carly's." She said quickly.

He shrugged it off. "We kissed."

She laughed. "I know. That was almost two years ago. Why mention it?"

"Um, you were ashamed to let people know we kissed too."

"So, were you and I still am. I just didn't want Carly to know because, well, I didn't want her getting the wrong idea."

"Which she did."

"Exactly. She thought we made out, which we didn't do."

"But, Sam, am I that unattractive?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, it's like I'm ugly or something and you just cant be seen with me ever."

"That's not true. You're not ugly."

"But you never want to be seen with me!"

"That's not true either! Gosh, Freddie. I would never kiss someone who is ugly and I didn't mean it that way. I meant that it was no one else's business that we were holding hands in there."

"I never was gonna tell anyone anyways. I kinda figured it would just be between us."

"Then why are making such a fuss about this?"

"... Because I don't like when you're ashamed to bee seen with me."

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, Sam. It's not easy when your best friend says they don't want anyone to know you spent four minutes huddled together walking through a haunted house." He took a deep breath.

Sam swallowed her pride and scooted closer to him. He glanced at her. She pulled him into a hug."Sorry."

They pulled away after a few seconds and Freddie remembered something. "Where's Carly?"

"Oh my God! Even when we share a special moment, you still think of Carly more than me!" She stood up.

"No," Freddie also stood up. "I mean, it's been four minutes."

"Relax. She's fine. Probably fainted from fright."

"Then, yeah, she's fine." He replied, using sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. If she is still in there, the people after her would find her. So, chill."

"Sam, Sam look." He stared behind her.

She turned around and saw a family exiting. A mom, dad, and two little girls probably around ten. They seemed fine and yet, Carly was frightened to death to enter.

"Should we tell the guy at the front?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He grabbed her wrist and they walked to the front of the line, ignoring people cussing at them for cutting to the front.

They walked up to the guy and Freddie spoke. "Excuse me? Our friend went in there almost six minutes ago and she still hasn't come out."

"And?"

"And can you send someone in to get her?"

"I can."

"Will you?"

"No. We'll find her later."

Sam shouted, "Dude, can we go in and get her? She's our ride out of here."

"Do whatever." The guy shrugged.

"Come on." Sam dragged Freddie in the haunted house. They marched through, ignoring the actors trying to scare at them. "Carly!"

"Carly!"

"Carly, where are you?"

"Carly!"

Soon they got to the room with the bodies hanging. They kept walking, expecting to find the exit.

"Isn't this where it ends?" Freddie wondered.

Sam nodded. They kept walking and instead of finding a big doorway, they found a brick wall. When they realized that the exit was gone, they started panicing.

"Did you see her leave?"

Freddie shook his head, "No."

"Uh oh. We have to find her. Follow me." Sam ordered.

Freddie did as told and followed Sam to the nearest actor which was the guy in the hanging room. Sam walked in. "Excuse me?" No answer. She walked further, Freddie following her, in the room. "Hello? We can't find our friend and the exit is gone. Can somone explain what's going on?"

Nothing again.

Suddenly, the whole place lit up for a second and they saw a figure in front of them. They let out a scream as the figure spoke. "You're next!"

"Wait, wait!" Freddie stepped in front of Sam. "We can't find our friend."

The actor didn't break character. "Your friend? She was the victom before you." And evil laugh.

Freddie and Sam exchanged glances. "Huh?" Sam questioned him.

He laughed evily again.

"Seriously," Freddie spoke, trying to hide his nerves. "We can't find our friend or the exit."

"There is no exit."

"Yes, there is. We were in here earlier." Sam told him.

He shook his head and pushed Freddie out of the way. He grabbed Sam and thrust her against the wall. The character stepped towards her, threatningly.

Freddie stood up. "Hey! You're not allowed to touch us!"

This angered the amazing actor, who was freaking them out. He turned to Freddie and reached in his pockets. He pulled out something that looked like a cell phone. Oh, it was a switch blade. The blade flipped open and he stepped towards Freddie. Freddie slipped past the man and rushed over to Sam.

He grabbed her hand and ran to the entrance. They expected to see light from outside, but it was pitch black and there was another brick wall in front of it.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, her fear showing in her voice.

Freddie shrugged.

Sam looked to the side and she was shaking.

Freddie saw this and pulled her in a comforting hug.

* * *

**Was it good? Was it lame? Do you like it? Do you hate it? How do I know if you don't review!**

**REVIEW!**

**(Reviewing helps me put chapters up sooner.)**


	2. Do You Care?

**Hey everyone, icarlyfreak here. **

**Disclaimer: Me? The owner of iCarly? Pfft. Don't be stupid.**

**NOTE: To answer _superpi22_'s question: "Can you do a Creddie story next?" My answer is a flat out NO. I don't ship Creddie and I never will. I'm a Seddie Warrrior! AND this chapter has some swearing.**

_"What do we do?" Sam asked, her fear showing in her voice._

_Freddie shrugged._

_Sam looked to the side and she was shaking._

_Freddie saw this and pulled her in a comforting hug._

* * *

He immediately pulled away when he realized something. "Sam!"

"What?"

"We have cell phones!"

"Oh, yeah. Let's get some pizza. You're paying, okay?"

He blinked. "We aren't getting pizza. We're gonna call for help because I wanna get out of here!"

"What about Carly?"

"I don't know. When we get out we can have the police look for her or something."

"But didn't that guy say she was the victom before us?"

Freddie pulled out his phone. "He was just trying to scare us. Although, it was strange how he ignored the rules and touched us **and **had a knife." He dialed Spencer's number since Spencer was there at the park somewhere on a date. Suddenly, "No service!" Freddie shouted.

"Do you have F Mobile?"

He nodded.

"No wonder why! They never have service! Let's just use my phone." Sam took it out of her pocket. She was about to dial the number when a computerized voice said _powering down _followed by a bunch of dings. "Damn it!"

"Sam!"

"Get over it, Freddie. It's not like you've never cursed before."

He rolled his eyes. "I was five and I didn't know it was a bad word. The girl in the movie was mean."

She chuckled. "So, you called her a bitch?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know any better!" He defended himself.

"Okay, relax. I'm not arresting you. We gotta get out of here."

"We can't."

"Yeah, that's the spirit."

"Sam, the entrance and exit is blocked."

Sam went red due to her frustration and screamed, "Hey! Can anybody hear me! Help! Help!"

Freddie joined her, "Help! We're trapped in the haunted house!"

Just then, one of the actors walked up to them. "Shut up!"

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand, letting her know everything will be fine in case she was a little scared. He spoke sweetly to the actors. "Sorry for the yelling, but, you see, our friend came in here and never came out. We have to find her and also there's... brick walls blocking the entrance and exit, so-"

"I said shut up!" The actor ran towards them.

Freddie and Sam were too shocked to move and the actor pushed Freddie aside. The dude's hands went around her neck as she slammed into the brick wall. She was being strangled and that's when she knew these actors weren't really actors.

Freddie stood up and smacked the person strangling her. The creep fell to the floor and she stared at him in shock. Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her aside. "Are you okay?" His hands stroked her cheeks.

"Yes." Sam pushed his hands away. "We gotta get out of here."

"I know. Let's go." He grabbed my arm and we walked toward the first room in the haunted house.

The guy who tried to strangle Sam got up and wiped the dirt from his already dirty clothes.

Freddie and I started running, hoping the exit was open or there was a room to hide in. We got to the snake room where there's a guy holding a real snake. "Wanna pet him?" He asked with a creepy grin. They ignored him and got to the next room.

The hanging room. The fake bodies hanging from the ceiling were seriously annoying Sam. The duo stopped short when the crazy in that room popped out of nowhere. "I found your friend!"

Their faced lightened up. "You did?" Sam asked.

"Where is she?" Freddie demanded.

"In there." He grinned and pointed to a door.

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and they entered the room. The wacko slammed the door behind them. They turned to look at the room and saw it was just a huge freezer. "Carly?" Sam shouted.

"She's not in here."

"No, but other people are." Sam pointed at frozen dead bodies spewed out around the room.

She shivered and Freddie noticed. "You cold?"

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine, you know, being in a freezer and all. What do you think?" Sam glared at him.

"Calm down, Sam. We'll get out of here. Come on." He banged on the door and she joined him.

* * *

They gave up on trying to call for help. It doesn't help that Sam haven't eaten for a little over an hour. Sam and Freddie sat against the back wall of the freezer... freezing their butts off.

"Sam, your shivering. You're gonna get sick."

"So?"

"Here." Freddie unzipped his sweat jacket and Sam gave him a dirty look. "Well, hug me."

"Why?"

"This way we're both warm."

She hesitated, but did as told. "Never tell anyone about this."

"Oh, not this speech again."

"Freddie, people don't need to know we were ever hugging."

"We're sharing body heat."

"Fine. Whatever." Her head rested on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

* * *

It had to have been a half hour later when they heard a piercing scream from outside. They both stood up and walked to the door. It opened...

Walking out, they saw a girl laying on the floor in a pile of blood. Sam gasped and ran over to the body. "It's not Carly."

Freddie sighed relief. "Thank God."

"I think it was one of the people that worked as an actor."

"Well, who killed her?"

"How am I supposed to know? What do I look like? Google?"

Freddie ignored her comments and saw Sam shiver again, "Oh, are you still cold?"

"A little bit."

"Um, here. Take this." Freddie took of his sweat shirt and handed it to Sam. She stared at it. "Take it." Freddie demanded.

"Fine." Sam grabbed it and put it on.

"Better?"

She nodded, shyly.

"Good. Let's head for the exit and see if that random brick wall is gone." They turned around and screamed.

A guy covered with blood, stood in their way. "As long as I'm here. You're not going anywhere." He showed them a bloody knife.

"Oh my God." Sam choked out the words.

Freddie grabbed Sam and pushed her aside. "Sam, go to the exit!"

"No, I can't just leave you here with a murderer!"

"Go!"

"No!"

"Damn it, Sam! Just do as your told!"

She hesitated to, but she ran towards the blocked exit.

About ten minutes later, Freddie came walking towards her.

She ran up to him. "Thank God. Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful, thanks."

"What happened?"

Freddie showed Sam the knife she didn't notice he was holding.

"Where did you get that?"

"I took it from that guy."

"Is he still here?"

"I locked him in the freezer."

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better."

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"What?" She sounded annoyed.

"Do you... care about me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, do you care about me? Like, if I croaked, would you care?"

"Of course I care about you. Why would you ask such a dumb question?"

He shrugged. "I just know now that I have to protect you and if I die, I dont want you to be-"

"Freddie, I appreciate the fact that your trying to put me first, but dont die trying to protect me. We're both gonna get out of here. Alive."

Freddie stared over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Sam wondered, turning to see.

There was a dark hallway.

Freddie and Sam exchanged curious glances. Freddie took Sam's hand and walked with her to the hallway that could be their way out or it could totally make things worse...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Laughter

**Disclaimer: Me? The owner of iCarly? Pfft. Don't be stupid.**

**Note: Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! They make me write more for you guys! I'm so stupid... I saved all my homework 'till last minute. HALLOWEEN! I'm very rueful... Seriously, I don't know or care about what Shakespeare is suggesting about society as a whole! Ugh...****

* * *

**

They decended down the narrow cold hallway. Finally, they reached the end and it was a square room with... is that a person in the corner?

Sam squinted and the figure came out of the shadowy corner. "Hello. I see you came for dinner."

"We're not hungry, thanks." Freddie said nervously chuckling.

"Speak for yourself." Sam turned my attention to the man. "What you got for us?"

The man was dressed in dark clothes. He laughed evily. "Don't be ridiculous... **You're **the dinner."

Freddie's eyes widened.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather not eat myself." Sam said, figiting with the zipper from Freddie's sweat shirt.

The creep flashed a smile, revealing his sharp teeth. "Too bad."

"Oh my God." Sam said, backing up.

Freddie grabbed her and pulled her close. "There's a exit sign next to the door right behind him. We can get out. Follow my lead." Freddie turned and the vampire wasn't anywhere in sight. "Guess this will be easier than we thought."

Sam nodded and they headed for the door. But before she was even able to take one step, a hand went on her shoulder. She spun around and saw the vampire dude staring at her like she was a snack and he hasn't eaten in years.

Freddie opened the door. "Aw, this just leads to a storage room. There's just boxes and-" He turned around and saw Sam beating up the vampire. He ran up to her. "Sam! What are you doing!"

"Teaching this guy a lesson!"

"Sam, get off him!"

"He wanted to eat us."

"Please, continue what your doing."

"Thought so." She slapped the vampire a bunch of times.

Then from the far side of the haunted house, past the storage room, they heard a girly scream. Last time it wasn't Carly. So, it probably isn't Carly. But just to be sure...

Freddie helped Sam up and they walked slowly to the storage room door. It slammed shut behind them and they heard the scream again. It came from the corner of the room. "Carly?" Freddie asked.

The room went silent and a figure stood up and walked towards them. "Freddie? Sam?"

"Oh my God! Carly, it's you!" Sam ran up and hugged her friend.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked while they group hugged.

"I'm f-fine."

We all stopped and stared at each other. "So, do you have any idea what's-" Sam was cut off.

"You guys?" Carly said, shakily.

"What?" Sam rolled her eyes, unable to finish her question from before.

"I'm thirsty."

Freddie put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, when we get out of here, we can get you a soda or something."

"I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Dude, what up with you? What happened?" Sam questioned her.

"I'm... I... I'm thirsty..."

"We got that."

"Carly, tell us what's wrong." Freddie insisted.

"I'm thirsty!"

Everyone went silent. Apparently Carly's thirsty. No questioning that one anymore.

Carly spoke up again, "I'm thirsty for you." She stepped closer to Freddie.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Whoa! Uh uh. Ain't happening." She stepped between Carly and Freddie.

"Jealous?" Freddie smirked.

"You wish, but something is clearly wrong if Carly is thirsty for **you**."

Carly snorted. "Something **is **wrong with me."

"Well, what?" Sam asked.

"I'm still thirsty!"

"Leave Freddie alone! He doesn't love you anymore!"

"I don't care!" Carly pushed Sam aside.

Sam flew into a pile of boxes, still trying to process what just happened.

Carly stepped closer to Freddie causing him to step back in fear. "Carly? Are you alright?"

"I'm thirsty! I already told you this!"

"For me, though?"

Carly nodded and grinned evily.

Sam got up, and stiffened. "Carly, you're thirsty for Freddie? As in you like him and you wanna make out with him or you really want to drink from him?"

"I want his blood." Carly growled.

"My b-blood? Carly, are you a... a vampire?"

She quieted down.

Sam walked near Freddie. "Don't be an idiot. Vampires aren't real."

"What about that guy we just-"

"He was an actor."

"I'm thirsty!" Carly shouted.

"We know!"

Carly grabbed Freddie's hand and tugged him close to her. Sam grabbed his other hand and pulled him towards her. Soon, Carly and Sam were playing tug-of-war with Freddie.

Carly gained random strength pushed Freddie across the room. He slammed against the back wall falling into a bunch of boxes.

Carly stared at Sam like she was a huge piece of chocolate cake. Sam swore she saw Carly drool. "Carly, you're scaring me... a lot." Sam backed up until she hit the wall. Carly smiled and laughed.

Sam grew concerned. "Are you... laughing? You don't want to drink anyone's blood?"

Carly tried to stop laughing. "Um, sorry." She cleared her throat. "I do still want to-" She broke down laughing. "I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry." She hit the ground and covered her mouth, laughing so hard it was silent.

Freddie marched over. "What is going on here?"

Carly stood up again. "Were you guys scared?"

Sam and Freddie glanced at each other. "Yeah!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been."

"Why not?" Freddie stepped closer to Sam.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam crossed her arms.

* * *

**Want more? Want less? Review!**


	4. The Truth Is Better Than A Lie

__

**Disclaimer: Me? The owner of iCarly? Pfft. Don't be stupid.**

**Note: This chapter has major Seddie!**

_Carly stood up again. "Were you guys scared?"_

_Sam and Freddie glanced at each other. "Yeah!"_

_"Well, you shouldn't have been."_

_"Why not?" Freddie stepped closer to Sam._

_"Yeah, why not?" Sam crossed her arms._

_

* * *

_

Carly smiled. "'Cause you're on a hidden camera show called Scare Tactics!"

It took Freddie and Sam a second to understand what was happening. "What the hell!" Sam smacked Carly's arm repeatedly.

Carly just kept laughing.

Sam took off Freddie's jacket quickly and handed it to him. "I can't belive this!"

Freddie spoke up, putting on the jacket. "So, that whole time we were looking for you, we were being pranked?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, all the actors walked in the room.

"But wait. I've seen Scare Tactics before and no prank is ever this long." Sam crossed her arms.

"Well, if you must know," Carly put her arm around an angry Sam. "This was filmed for a celebrity one hour special where the pranks are better than ever. It's you and Freddie together, Ryan Seacrest, Taylor Swift, and Rachael Ray!"

"We aren't celebrities." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, we are." Carly nodded.

"No." Sam disagreed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Oh, and also it's gonna be put on iCarly!" Carly jumped up and down.

Sam and Freddie groaned.

"Oh, come on guys. Lighten up. I mean, just wait 'till you watch it back. There was this part where you guys were in the freezer and you were all huggy and, oh, that part where Freddie gave Sam his jacket and when you guys held hands and-"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled.

"Please, don't put it on iCarly." Freddie begged.

"Why? Are you guys embarrassed?" Carly wondered.

"Kinda." Sam said, like Carly should have known this already.

"Then, good. That's the point."

"Wait a minute," Freddie held up his pointer finger. "How did you guys get brick walls in front of the-"

"It's just paper!" Carly laughed. The actors joined her laughter.

Sam's jaw dropped. She grabbed Freddie's wrist and pulled him to the exit. "Ouch." He rubbed his wrist.

Sam kicked the paper and it ripped. "Are you kidding me?" She grabbed Freddie's wrist again and started walking away from the haunted house.

"Sam! Sam! Wait!" Carly ran after her.

Sam turned around, still holding Freddie's wrist. "What, Carly?" She said, pissed off.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Sam continued pulling Freddie away from Carly.

"Sam," Freddie said. "If you wanna go home, we have to get Spencer."

"You're so gullible." She stepped sat him down on a bench outside of _Zero Gravity _which was pretty far from the haunted house. "I don't want to leave yet. We paid money to be here."

"I paid for you." He informed her.

"I know and you shouldn't have."

"You told me too."

"Freddie," Sam took a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt your feelings-"

"Since when?"

She rolled her eyes. "But, well, remember earlier when I said I didn't want anyone to know we went in together?"

He nodded.

"Well, I don't know how we're gonna do this, but I am not letting the world see what happened between us in there."

He blinked. "I agree."

"Really."

"No." He slouched.

Sam purserd her lips. "Well, I'm sorry, but do you want the world thinking we like each other?"

"They won't think that."

"Oh, please. When people see celebrities holding other celebrities hands, they automatically think they're dating."

"So? It's hand holding. It's not like we kissed or anything."

"But we did. I mean, not in there, but, like, two years ago. And if people keep question us about our 'relationship,' one of us might slip the secret." Sam leaned back, her eyes locking with Freddie's.

"Sam, that was two years ago. Is there a problem with the fact that we kissed?"

"Sh! And yes, because people might mind out."

"Where is all this coming from? It's like suddenly people can't know we're even slightly friends."

Sam snorted.

"Sam, seriously. What's going on with you?" He scooched closer to her on the bench.

She stared at him. "You wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah, the truth is better than a lie." He somewhat smiled.

Sam sighed and looked away. "Well.. I felt something." She mumbled, sounding ashamed of herself.

"Huh?"

She turned to him. "I know I'm not supposed to feel this way, but I can't help it and being in there with you didn't help. It made me like you more and I didn't want the world to think we like each other because I was afraid I would have to admit this crap." Sam slouched and stared at her lap, hoping this was all a nightmare.

Freddie grabbed her chin gently and brought her face to face with him. "Sam, what you're admitting isn't crap."

"It is."

"No, it's not." He spoke softly. "Would it make this situation less crappy if I told you how I feel about you."

She jerked her head out of his touch. "I already know how you feel."

"Then tell me."

"You think I'm a nasty, lazy, person who is barely even your friend. And you wish I was more like Carly."

"When did I say all this?"

Sam shrugged. "I just kind of assumed."

"See? That's crap and it's not how I feel."

Sam glanced at him.

"I really, really like you, Sam. A lot. You believe that, right?"

"No."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"It's just not how someone like you should feel about someone like me."

"How am I-"

"You're a dork. You're not supposed to like the person who beats you up. And more importantly, I'm not suppsed to like the person I beat up."

Freddie didn't know what to say. He did like her. He couldn't believe she liked him. It's almost exciting. They might be able to have a real relationship. The only problem is she didn't believe him. How? How can he prove his point? Hmm. "Sam?"

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Can I... do something to you to prove that I like you?"

"Sure. What are you gonna do? Push me off a rollar costar?"

"No. Can I..." He slowed down.

"Spit it out, Benson."

He took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened and she went silent.

"You know, just to prove... that I like you."

She was still silent.

"Sam?"

"Go ahead." She whispered, regretting her words as soon as they were said. She was not mentally prepared for this.

"Okay." He put his hand on her thigh and leaned towards her. Their lips met and everything just clicked. Freddie's other hand slowly met her cheek and caressed it gently.

She pushed his hand away, stood up, and walked away swiftly, leaving Freddie with a stunned expression.

* * *

**Oooh! So, Sam admitted she has feelings for Freddie and Freddie admitted he likes her back, but she doesn't believe him! What up with Sam?**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**17 more days 'till iStart A Fanwar! AHH! **

**Guess what? **

**I bought a Team Seddie shirt yesterday. I don't know when it's gonna be shipped yet... I WANT IT NOW!**


	5. Keep it on the Hush

__

__

**Disclaimer: Me? The owner of iCarly? Pfft. Don't be stupid.**

**Note: I made the Seddie shirt. I went to CustomizedGirl(dot)com and just wrote Team Seddie on it. :) Everyone should get one!**

_**

* * *

**_

Sam walked to the entrance ignoring the wierd character's staring at her. It's like they thought they could actually scare her out of a bad mood.

"Wait! Sam! Wait!" Freddie was shouting.

I kept walking. He eventually caught up with me as I entered the huge parking lot. I stopped and looked around for Spencer's car.

He put a hand on my shoulder. Breathless, he said, "Sam, why did you walk away? I thought you like me."

I removed his hand and faced him. "I do, but I wish I didn't."

"Why not? What is so bad about-"

"Ugh. We're not supposed to like each other, Freddie! It's just not what's supposed to happen!" I shouted at him.

He sighed. "What about fate? And opposites attracting?"

"What?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know what I mean! It's either you hate me or you like me which one is it?"

"Neither."

"Sam. Don't make this so difficult. Just-"

"I'm not making anything more difficult for **you**. But for **me**, yeah."

"What are you-"

"I don't just like you. I think I **love **you! I don't know why, but I do and I'm trying my best to accept it. You weren't supposed to ever know how I felt. It's just... everytime I'm with you, I can't help but smile. Honestly, Freddie, if I hated you, I wouldn't give you the time of day." Sam took a deep breath and stared at the pavement.

"Sam, I feel the same way about you... but why don't you believe me?"

"'Cause you hate me!"

"I don't hate-"

"Yes, you do! Just say it!"

"I'm not going to say something that I don't mean." He said, suprisingly calm.

"I don't get any of this." Sam sighed.

"That's life. You're not supposed to understand any of it. You just got to accept it. Trust that everything happens for a reason and for the better."

"How could you and me liking each other be for the better?"

Freddie stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking. "It might not be. But how do we know if we don't try?"

Sam stayed silent due to the truth of what Freddie just said.

Freddie grinned. "You know I'm right." He nudged her playfully.

"So... what do we do now? We like each other and we're ready to take a risk that could make me seriously hate you." Sam stepped closer to Freddie.

"Hm. I wonder if..." He plastered on a bright smile. "Maybe we should kiss."

"Maybe we should." Sam agreed, putting her arms around Freddie's neck and putting her lips gently on his.

Deepening the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Sam pulled away slowly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She leaned in and they kissed again.

Carly and Spencer walked out of the park and spotted Sam and Freddie. They stopped short.

"Spencer, gimmer you're video camera." Carly said in a quiet voice.

Spencer reached in his pocket and pulled out a portable video camera. "Here."

Carly turned it on and video taped them. "This is so going on iCarly." Carly smiled, deviously.

Spencer chuckled. As an adult, he should have stopped his little sister from video taping her friends kissing each other, but this was **Sam **and Freddie **kissing**. He's only heard of it. In fact, he's been waiting a while for them to finally be an item. Spencer sighed with a grin.

Freddie and Sam pulled away simultaneously. They rested their foreheads together.

Carly turned off the camera and walked up to them casually. "Hey, guys what you doing?"

They immediately stepped away from each other. "Nothing." Sam shook her head.

"You still mad at me?"

"No." Sam said quickly.

"We're over it." Freddie added.

"Um," Carly put her hands on her hips. "You guys ready to go?"

"Sure." Sam smiled.

Sam, Spencer, Freddie, and Carly started walking to the car. Freddie stopped short. "Wait."

"What?" Sam asked, turning around.

"What about Spencer's girlfriend?"

Spencer spoke up in a depressed voice. "Oh, I dumped her. I caught her making out with some other random artist."

"Oh." Freddie said awkwardly. The four decended towards the vehicle.

* * *

They walked in the Shay apartment. "I'm going to the studio. I'm gonna upload the footage to iCarly. You guys coming?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said. "Be up in a minute."

Carly smiled and turned around.

Spencer went straight to his room to sulk about his break up, leaving just Sam and Freddie.

"So..." Sam stood awkwardly.

"So..."

Sam and Freddie's eyes met. "We gonna tell Carly?"

Freddie sighed. "We should. I mean, she deserves to know."

"Well, Carly doesn't need to know everything."

"But she's our friend and we promised to tell each other everything."

"Don't make me cause you pain."

"Sam, you wouldn't do that to your boyfriend." Freddie smiled.

"Who said that?"

Freddie's smile faded.

Sam laughed. "Just because we might occasionally make out, doesn't mean I wont treat you like I normally do."

"Occasionally?"

"Yeah. I'm not Carly. We're not gonna be sucking face all the time."

"That **is **kind of all we did."

"I know. So, we're not gonna tell her, alright?"

"Alright, but if she finds out, she'll be mad." Freddie informed Sam.

"She wont find out." Sam raised her voice.

"But what if she does?"

"But she wont!"

"But she might!"

"She wont!"

"She-"

Sam crashed her lips on his to get him to shut up. He deepened it and she pulled away.

"She wont." Sam said, sternly.

"Okay. I trust you."

"Let's go up." Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "Ugh. I can't belive the whole world is gonna see us hugging in a freezer. It's bizzare."

"I know right."

"Maybe we can convince her not to put it on the website."

"Maybe."

"Let's go."

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Review!**

**My Team Seddie shirt was shipped in the mail today! I should get it soon! :)**

**Oh and great news! My friend converted from Creddie to Seddie!**


	6. Random Fights and Laughs

__

__

**Disclaimer: Me? The owner of iCarly? Pfft. Don't be stupid.**

**Note: I apologize for any POV switches that aren't clear. I don't mean to switch POVs, but if I do, it's an accident and it's in most likely Sam's POV. I've only written from the Narrator's POV(which i'm not good at; I always forget what I'm doing), Spencer's POV, and Sam's POV(I do her the most).**

* * *

Freddie and Sam both walked in the studio. "Hey, Carly, don't put up the dumb footage of us." Sam said, closing the door behind her.

Carly turned from Freddie's tech cart. "I already put some up, though."

"Oh, well, take it down before people see it." Sam demanded.

"Sam, the world is gonna see it anyways. Remember? It's going on Scare Tactics." Carly said, matter-of-factly.

Freddie sighed and joined the conversation. "It's fine, Carly. Just leave it on the site. Whatever."

Sam whipped around to Freddie. "Dude!"

"Sam, just let her put it up on iCarly. It's the least we could let her do after what we're deciding to keep from her." Freddie said, covering his mouth after realizing what he said.

"You guys are keeping something from me?" Carly wondered.

Sam and Freddie simeltainiously shook their heads.

"Good... well, um, I saw, uh, you two today at the park earlier and, um, you both were, um, you know... well it was in the parking lot and, um, Spencer and I saw... nevermind." She chickened out.

They suddenly heard Spencer call up to them. "Freddie, you're mom wants to see you NOW!"

"Okay!" He shouted back. "I wonder what she wants."

"Only one way to find out." Sam shrugged and motioned towards the door.

"Guys wanna come with?"

Carly glanced at the laptop. "No, sorry. I still have a lot to put up."

"Fine." Sam hesitated, but walked with Freddie down the the first floor.

Mrs. Benson was sitting on the couch, but stood up when Freddie and Sam walked over. "Freddie!"

"Yeah?" Freddie put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Did you have a good time today at Canobie?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I had a great time-"

"I bet you did!" She shouted at him, a bit angrily.

Spencer decided he didn't want a part in this and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk.

"Mom, why are you yelling?"

She tried her best to hold back her frustration, but failed miserably. "Freddie, when did you plan on telling me that you and Sam made out!"

Sam and Freddie's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" Freddie asked.

Sam smacked him on the arm. "There's nothing to know. Nothing like that happened! We didn't make out!"

Spencer took a sip of milk and went to his room silently.

Mrs. Benson crossed her arms. "Really?"

Sam nodded.

"Then why is there a video of you two kissing on iCarly dot com?" She raised her eye brows.

"Uh..."

"What?" Freddie spoke up. "What video?"

"It was just added and I do not accept this behavior at all, Freddie. Why are girls suddenly so interested in you? Mayve you need to stop spending so much time with Carly and especially Sam."

Sam raised her voice at Freddie's mom. "We're not seeing each other. We're not dating or going out or whatever you call it."

"Then why is there a video on the internet of you two playing tonsel hockey in the parking lot?" She screamed.

Then realization struck Sam. "Carly." She frowned, shook her head, and headed towards the stairs. "Come on, Fredward. Let's teach her a lesson."

Freddie glanced from Sam to his mom and back to Sam. "Sam, I think I have to go now."

Mrs. Benson smiled. "Good boy."

Sam put a hand on the reeling. "Freddie, how can you just leave? Carly invaded our privacy and put a video of us making out on-"

"Technically, she wasn't invading our privacy. I mean, we were in the middle of a public parking lot."

Sam glared at him. "She still put it online without our permission. Isn't that a little disrespectful?"

"Since when do you care if people are respectful?"

Sam sighed. "Whatever. But, Freddie, people all over the world are seeing us kiss right now. I don't get why this isn't bothering you anymore."

"Well, because, I mean, we weren't gonna date in secret for forever, so eventually someone would find out and then the world would be talking about it. Also, the people that were in the parking lot probably saw-"

"We didn't even last two hours in a secret relationship! Just the car ride back. That's it. That's all and you're already giving up?"

"No, I'm not giving up. Not at all. It's just... my mom." He whispered.

Freddie's mom raised an eyebrow.

Sam rolled her eyes at the Momma's boy.

Freddie glared at his mom. "Mom, you've controlled me long enough. You can't keep telling me what to do all the time. I'm never gonna be independant 'cause of you!"'

"Freddie! How dare you use that tone with me! Go straight to your room." His mom yelled.

"Fine!"

"Freddie, wait!" Sam yelled out.

Freddie glanced back at her. "What?"

"Is that it?" She shrugged.

"Is what it?"

"Are you just leaving me here all alone?"

"Carly's upstairs. She-"

"She betrayed us!"

"Sam, you're over reacting."

"No, I'm not! Freddie, we have to talk to Carly and set her straight and get her to remove that video. Why don't you want to do that?"

"We can do it later, okay? I'm kind of tired, you know. I've been walking all day."

Sam crossed her arms. "We've all been walking all day."

Freddie frowned and turned to his mom. "Can you give us a minute?"

Mrs. Benson groaned. "Fine." She walked out.

Sam walked away from the stairs and up to Freddie. "Are you gonna tell me that we're over?"

"No. No. Why would you think that?"

"'Cause you don't seem to be very into this relationship."

"Sam, you know how much I like you. I would never do that. We didn't admit our feelings towards each other for nothing."

"I think we did."

"Are you trying to tell me we're over?"

"I don't know Freddie. You seem like you'd rather hang out with your mom than me and Carly."

"I just yelled at my mom."

"Wow. What a rebel." Sam said, filled with sarcasm.

Freddie shot her a _this-isn't-the-time-for-that _look.

She responded with a groan. "Freddie, I thought this would last, but now I'm starting to think it wont."

"How did we even get into this discussion?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sam, I just think that we should tell people now. Is that okay with you?"

"Not really."

"How come? Is it too embarrassing for you to be seen dating a dork?"

"Only a little bit."

"Sam!"

"I'm kidding." She took a deep breath. "Fine. I guess we can go public. But Carly is removing that video."

Freddie smiled. "Cool. Fine with me." He leaned down and passionately kissed Sam.

She kissed him back and then pushed him away with a laugh. "Let's go yell at Carly."

"Okay, but my mom is still outside waiting for us."

Sam rolled her eyes, but then a bright, devious smile formed across her face. She quietly walked up to the front door. She let out a loud moan in front of it, knowing Mrs. Benson was on the other side. "Oh, Freddie." Sam moaned.

Suddenly, there was a thump and Freddie ran over and opened the door.

Mrs. Benson was lying on the floor. She must have fainted.

Sam burst out laughing.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**I have a lot of homework... ON MY DAY OFF! (But you guys come first.) **

**:)**


End file.
